Afflictions
by Saint Anger
Summary: Jack takes care of Will after he is wounded in a fight. They soon take company in one another's beds.
1. I

_Scourge of the Seven Seas? Unlikely. The greatest pirate ever? Possibly. But this is only the un-for sure. If nothing is certain about what he is, then what is to be known? He is captain of the Black Pearl, the man who has saved my life so many times. One of the only men to match me in swordsmanship, the man that taught me how to be a pirate, the man whom has become my partner, my comrade, my friend. He is Jack Sparrow._

-

The sea was deadly calm. The sky shone a brilliant blue, the water was crystal clear and the sand was a deep sopping red. Captain Jack Sparrow stood under a palm tree, leisurely wiping the blood from his sword; a sadistic smile playing at his lips.

"Captain!" someone yelled. Jack turned to see Tommy, one of his men running towards him.

Tommy came to rest in front of him, panting; not realizing he had stopped standing atop a dead man's arm. "Hey! Have you no respect for the dead?" Jack said pushing Tommy to his right, the smile even more evident on his face.

"Captain, sir, it's Will."

Jack's smile dropped instantly, "What of him?" Tommy continued his attempt to catch his breath. "What of him!" he yelled grabbing him up by his shirt, pulling him to the tips of his toes.

"Wounded, sir."

Jack felt his breath catch. "Where is he?"

"Already aboard the Pearl, sir."

"Gather the crew, we're leaving. Now. Go!" Jack yelled sheathing his sword and setting off at a dead run for he sea line. There he found a boat waiting to take him back to his ship and Will.

The ride back seemed to take hours, his heart beating rapidly in his chest and his foot tapping anxiously. "God Will, please be all right!" he pleaded silently. The moment Jack's feet connected with the dock of his ship he ran towards Will's quarters; shoving his men out of the way and sending several to a close encounter with the wooden planks below them. He flung Will's door open so hard that it rebounded off the wall and slammed shut behind him.

The few people in the room jumped. One of his men sat wiping Will's forehead with a damp cloth, while the ships medic sat on his thighs, leaning closely to sew up Will's stomach. Will's eyes darted to his and Jack quickly stepped to his side.

"Give me that," he said harshly while snatching the cloth from the man who was wiping Will's forehead. Will's eyes remained locked with his, even though they closed in pain every now and again. "How did this happen?" Jack asked, almost to himself.

Will shook his head slightly, winced as the medic finished sewing him up, and mouthed with a breath, "Jack."

"Is he going to live?" Jack asked the medic outside Will's room, his arms folded in a defensive manor, while giving the demeanor that he couldn't care less if Will was to live or not.

"It's going to take a few days to tell, he was brought back quickly so as far as healing goes, time is on his side. But nothing else is, the wound is deep. He's lost a lot of blood."

"So what are you saying?"

The medic sighed, "Captain, I doubt he'll live through the night."

Jack walked back into Will's room, closing the door behind him. They were already setting sail and night had fallen. Will opened his eyes and once again locked his with Jack's. They stared at one another for a solid minute before Jack became uncomfortable and broke the contact. He leaned back against the door, looking out of the window on his right to the cloudless night.

"I'm sorry, Will," he said, voice barely above a whisper, still not looking at him.

When he chanced a look back he saw Will pat the bed under him with his left hand. With great hesitation, he pushed himself off the door with his foot and walked very slowly over to the bed.

Without looking at him, Jack sat gently.

"Jack," he whispered softly. He took a deep breath and turned to Will, "I should have watched you more closely. There were to many of them; to many."

"No, Jack, I should have been careful. But when I watch you," he paused and closed his eyes a moment, his breathing very shallow, "when you fight, it's just amazing. I tried to be you, Jack. I tried to be you and I failed. I'm sorry."

"God, don't say that! This isn't your fault!" Jack snapped making Will flinch.

Will's eyes held a pained expression he could no longer look at. Instead he pulled Will's covers down so that they barely covered him; and looked at the gunshot wound on his stomach. His fingers traced the outlines of his defined ab muscles and around the wound itself. But Jack failed to notice the way his breath hitched and his eyes widened when he pulled the sheet down. He also failed to feel the sensation that flickered through Will when his rough fingers traced his form as his stomach muscles clenched.

"You need to rest now," Jack said rising suddenly and hastily making for the door. His hand just grasped the handle when Will called, "Jack, don't leave."

He let his hand drop. Taking a deep breath he walked back. Bracing one hand on either side of Will's head, he leaned in close, very close. "This is going to be okay, Will. Don't stop fighting." He spoke intensely, his warm breath was on Will's face, he was so close to him, and he suddenly felt warmth spread through his lower body and pool between his legs. To his terror he realized just how much this situation had him feeling warm below his now desperately low sheet. He swallowed hard and his eyes widened slightly. Jack noticed. "What is it?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Im tired," he covered lamely. Jack nodded and stood up straight. He looked at how pale Will was; he looked as though he were holding hands with death.

"Please don't leave."

Jack looked at Will, not understanding him, but nodding, and moving to rest in a chair near the window he had been gazing out of earlier. Will still looked at him worriedly.

"I'm not going to leave. Rest."

Will nodded and turned to look directly at the ceiling before letting his eyes flutter shut.

Jack sat staring at him for a long while before he realized that Will was shaking with cold. He rose and covered him with his blankets; tucking them under his sides. He looked at the flawless face before him, and couldn't help it when his fingers, though shaking, touched Will's lips. He gently traced them. They were perfect. Smooth. Delicate. Wonderfully shaped. And before he realized it, he had leaned in close, as though to kiss those perfect lips.

He jolted up and stumbled backwards; falling into his chair, half hard and confused.

After a long while he drifted into a light, uneasy sleep. Which was quickly ended when he heard Will's voice calling to him. He opened his tired eyes. Blinking a few times and stood unsteadily. "Jack," he said again.

"Will, you're alive!" he said with genuine shock.

"Did you not wish for me to survive?" Will asked, brow furrowed.

"Of course I did." Jack responded, smiling at Will. When he returned Jack's smile, he felt something stir inside him.

Three days later Will was walking again, with the aid of Jack, who had spent every night in Will's room. In the same chair.

One day ten Jack could noticeably tell that Will's wound was healing. He still slept in the chair where he could hear Will. Just in case he needed anything.

Three weeks later Will's wound seemed nothing but a scar and a bad memory.

It was night and Jack stood at the foot of Will's bed, "Well, I suppose you wish for your privacy once more, and I believe you're well enough not to need me to sit with you any more."

Will's face dropped the smile it had worn but moments before. "Of course, but would you please stay? Just one more night?" Will stared at his hands, "Please, just... I need... just one more night."

Jack's face carried a grin. "You're repeating yourself, Master Turner." He sighed, "I can brave one more evening in this old chair I suppose," he said walking towards the chair.

"Actually," Will broke in, "I was thinking; that chair can't be very comfortable. You could sleep in my bed."

Jack looked confused. "Where then would you sleep?" Jack noticed the dark red that stained Will's cheeks.

"Also... in... my bed," he finished quietly; blushing so hard that his ear tips were even tinged pink. Jack said nothing for a moment, trying to figure if Will had something in mind. And from the way he was blushing, Jack was fairly certain that he did. "I'm sorry! It was a stupid idea, really!" Will suddenly burst out, still not looking at him.

Jack's confused look left him as realization dawned. Will was still babbling as Jack made his way over to the bed and climbed on it. Will tried to hide his shock as Jack crawled over him.

"I think it's a fine idea," Jack said, quietly. Will swallowed hard as Jack wasted no time crawling under the covers with him. "Sleep naked do we?" Jack said with a smile as he let his body press upon Will's. Will's eyes went wide and a darker flush took control of his face then before. Jack pulled the covers down as he had done so many days before, so that they barely covered him, though this time he was beginning to get hard and was sure Jack would notice.

But Jack just let his fingers run across the fading scar on his stomach. This time he felt the muscles contract. He smiled, letting his fingers crawl up to his chest, over his throat and into his hair. Without a word Jack lowered his lips onto Will's. He tensed in shock for a moment, but then ran his hands up Jack's spine to pull him down on top of him.

Jack licked at Will's closed lips. He eagerly parted them, but when he felt Jack's tongue slide along his, he pulled back breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, fearing he had made a mistake and Will wasn't interested in him.

"Just... just nervous."

"Don't be. It's just me, Will."

Will nodded and Jack lowered his head again, taking those sweet lips in his again before they opened to his probing tongue again. Jack gently held Will's head with his left hand and let his right wander down to his waist and lower.

Will groaned when Jack's rough hand wrapped around his erection, and kissed him harder. Jack moaned gently and began to stroke the hot, hard flesh in his hand. When Will's back arched off the bed and he thrust his hips forward into Jack's hand, he felt his cock hardening rapidly and his pants quickly became too tight.

Saliva began to drip from the corners of Will's mouth as Jack put his tongue to work under his own. All the while stroking the now pulsing length in his hand. Harder and harder he rubbed, feeling the tip begin to leak as he brought Will closer to release.

"Oh God," Will moaned when he broke away from Jack's lips. "Oh God, Jack." He was panting heavily as sweat began to form on his torso.

Jack moved his head down to lick at the sheen of sweat on his chest, then curled his tongue around Will's nipple. "God, Jack, please. Uhh, please." He moaned as Jack increased the speed of his strokes, the entire time making his cock drip even more. Will's fingernails dug into his shoulders and Jack felt himself grow even harder; his erection now straining against his pants.

Will's eyes rolled back and he arched off the bed as he was brought to the edge; but didn't cross over. Jack's hand had stilled. Will's eyes shot open in outrage and disbelief, "Jack, please,"

"Shh..." Jack soothed, brushing the sweaty black strands from his forehead, "Soon, Will, soon." Jack quickly unbelted his pants and yanked them down and off. His erection sprung free and he didn't miss Will's groan as he noticed. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and moved to kiss Will again.

He crawled on top of Will's perfect body and maneuvered between his legs. He broke off their kiss and placed his hands under Will's knees and made to pull them apart; but found them tightly closed. "Will?" he asked, "Is this not what you want?"

Will's face flushed again, "Yes, I do; but, I've never..."

Jack rubbed his thighs soothingly. "Will, I'm not a gentle man. I like it rough, hard, and if I get my choice; very, very loud." Will laughed, Jack's joking making him feel more at ease. "I won't hurt you, Will," he said sincerely. "I'd never hurt you. But, this tends to, uh, burn."

Will loved that Jack was being honest with him and not just promising pleasure. Jack felt Will's thighs loose their resistance and gently he separated them.

Jack braced his knees under Will's thighs and ran his hand along his body until it met with those perfect lips. His first two fingers traced his mouth; Will was uncertain of what he was to do. "Open up," Jack breathed as the throbbing in his groin became more than insistent.

Will's lips parted and Jack's fingers slid in. "Suck them," he commanded, both becoming even harder from his words. Will's lips closed around Jack's fingers as he began to suck. After a few moments Jack groaned, pulled his fingers out and sloppily kissed him. Will tensed when he felt Jack's fingers pressing against the entrance to his body. When they pushed through to stretch the way, Will drew in a sharp breath and stopped kissing Jack; who pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "Relax, Will." His fingers stilled. "Relax," he whispered, kissing along his neck. As his fingers began to move again he felt Will shift uncomfortably under him. "Relax," Jack whispered in his ear once more.

"I'm trying," Will said moving his hips when Jack pushed a third finger inside him.

"Jack..." Will said with a whimper in his voice. Jack moved his head up and looked him in they eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered as he pulled his fingers out of Will's lean body. He nodded and received a quick kiss on his lips as Jack sat up and positioned himself. "Will, look at me," he said, moments later, wide brown eyes met his. "Do you trust me?" Jack asked.

Will nodded, "Yes."

And Jack smiled. Will was unprepared when Jack began to push into him and his eyes snapped shut as he gripped the bed sheets. Will realized one thing as the man over him tried to gently ease inside of him, Jack was big.

Tears began to form between his closed eyelids. He was instantly filled with fearful regret when a whimper of pain left his lips. Jack stilled and Will feared he would pull out and that would be the end of it. His eyes squeezed tighter before opening when he felt Jack take his hand. He stared at the tanned fingers as they laced through his own. His eyes fluttered to Jack.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked, voice shaking. A moment passed and Jack feared he would say no.

"Yes, Jack."

A breath escaped him and smiling he began to push forward again. When Will's hand tightened around his own and his breathing became heavy again, Jack paused once more.

Will's eyes caught his and a pained smile formed on his lips. Jack was thrown off when Will's ankles locked behind his back and began to pull him forward. "Oh God..." he moaned as he was finally sheathed inside Will. He was plunged into incredible tightness and delicious heat like nothing he had ever felt before. He smiled at Will and shakily spoke, "God, Will..." he breathed heavily through his nose, "You feel wonderful."

Without warning he pulled back and shoved forward again. Will cried out and began to writhe under him. Jack found he couldn't stop and repeated his actions again and again. Will's eyes shut and he grasped Jack's hand in his. To his comfort, he felt Jack's other hand take his and raise them above his head; pinning them to the bed together. Jack began to worry he was only inflicting pain on Will, looking down at the pained expression on his face, when he heard a quiet voice, "Faster, Jack." Slowly his eyes opened and Jack began to throw himself into Will's now receptive body.

He rotated his hips and delivered a few short, hard thrusts, causing Will to gasp and arch off the bed, "You're so damn tight," Jack said through gritted teeth as he continued to thrust.

"Harder, Jack, harder." Clenching Will's wrists to the bed, Jack held nothing back as he began to slam into Will. The bed creaked as he let loose inside the heated abyss he had found. Jack let go of Will's hands to better brace himself, as he looked down to watch them move against each other.

He quickly caught Will's hand as it reached between their sweat-slicked bodies, "God, Jack, please. I need it."

Jack smiled and thrust harder. For the first time, he looked at Will. His writhing perfect body under his; begging to find release; flushed with need and perfectly hard. Jack caught his other hand as it reached for his cock. Will groaned in frustration. "Touch me, Jack." He heard escape those perfect lips.

"Beg me, Will, beg."

"No," he groaned and thrust upwards, attempting to find release any way he could.

"Beg, Will," he repeated.

"No."

Jack suddenly stilled, "If you're too proud to beg, then I'll assume you don't need me to finish this," he said, pulling out.

Will's eyes went wide, "No! Jack, please! Please!"

"That's better," he said as he fell back into his thrusting rhythm again.

"Please touch me, Jack." Will whimpered as his member throbbed; leaking steadily. Jack kissed him and held both his hands above his head in one of his own. The other skimmed the lightly tanned skin before it grasped Will's pulsing cock and began to stroke.

"Oh God, Jack."

The hand fisted him roughly until he couldn't take it any longer. With Jack's name screamed though the room, he came hard; spilling himself into Jack's hand. Moaning with relief and exhaustion. Will's contracting muscles caused Jack to cry out and release himself into the willing form below him. Will held him close and stroked his back until the jerks subsided in Jack's body and he stilled.

Panting heavily as Will's legs fell from his waist, he looked at Will. His sleepy eyes bore into him; he felt Will's arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. They kissed, soft and slow. Their eyes connected when their lips broke.

"You're beautiful," Jack whispered simply as he brushed the sweaty strands of hair from Will's face.

"I love you, Jack."

A moment passed and Jack smiled, "And I you."

They kissed again and Jack lay his head to rest on Will's shoulder. Pulling the covers around them, Will snuggled under his sleepy lover as Jack's arms tightened around him.

Both were truly happy as they drifted to sleep in one another's arms. They were thankful not only for one another and their pronounced love, but for the lock on the bedroom door as they faintly registered someone trying to open it.


	2. II

Will rolled over in his bed. He was still feeling a little sick. Ever since his recovery, at any given moment, he would be violently ill. It hadn't happened for a few days, but last night was one of those times. He groaned as he remembered when it just had to happen.  
  
He was sitting on deck watching the stars when Jack had wandered up from the party that was being thrown below deck. In each hand was a glass. He walked slowly over to Will, who had yet to notice his presence. One of the deck boards let out a groan when he stepped on it, and Will jumped, obviously startled.  
  
"Oh God, Jack, you scared the hell out of me." He said, his hand over his heart.  
  
Jack smiled and sat down next to Will, handing him one of the glasses he was holding. "Why aren't you downstairs?"  
  
WIll accepted the glass and shrugged, looking away, "I don't feel up to it."  
  
It had been three weeks since he had been with Jack. Neither one had made any attempt to speak to the other about it, and Will was beginning to suspect that Jack hadn't meant it when he had told him that he loved him. He was coming to the conclusion that it had been a one night stand; the thought of that alone made him want to vomit.  
  
"You look sick." Jack said.  
  
Will shook his head, "I'm fine."  
  
"Then why don't you look at me?"  
  
Will swallowed hard and turned his head, "Better?" he asked.  
  
"Not really." Jack responded.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Jack shifted so he was resting mostly on his right hip, facing Will, "You've been avoiding me."  
  
Will looked away but Jack's hand on his chin made him return his gaze. He shrugged, "Not really." he responded, stealing Jack's line.  
  
"I'm a pirate, Will, I can see through a lie a mile away." Jack said dropping his hand, letting it rest on Will's knee.  
  
Will sighed, "It's... I just thought... that..." he stopped and tried again, "I thought that you and... that you and I... had..." he stopped again and looked away for a moment. This time Jack gave him the time to compose his thoughts. "That we had... something." He said turning back.  
  
Jack's eyes studied his own, making Will shift uncomfortably, but maintained eye contact. The longer the silence between them stretched on, the more positive Will became that he had been right in his suspicions that what had happened between him and Jack was a one shot deal. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes and looked away. Once again, Jack's hand turned his face towards his own.  
  
"We do." He said quietly.  
  
"What exactly... do we have, Jack?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
Jack's hand slipped around behind his head. Will's heart rate picked up, and Jack leaned in, pressing his lips lightly to Will's. Will's own hands grasped Jack around the waist, pulling him closer. Jack tilted his head, pushing his tongue into Will's mouth; his hand sliding up his thigh. Will spread his legs as Jack's hand reached the junction between them. He groaned into the kiss, as Jack's hand began to rub over the growing hardness in the front of his pants. Finally, he and Jack were... he never finished that thought as his stomach cramped up and he pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked him  
  
Will didn't have time to respond as a fresh wave of nausea swept over him. He stumbled to his feet in time to make it to the edge of the ship and vomit.  
  
He knew his face was flushed, not only from the immense feeling of sickness, but from embaressment. Jack probably thought he was a complete fool. But when he could finally pull himself away from the railing, he found Jack beside him, hand on his back. He hadn't felt it there.  
  
He tried to turn away from Jack, he was so embaressed. But Jack took hold of his arm, "You need to lay down." He said softly. Will's face was still flaming as Jack's arm wound around his waist; leading him to his room.  
  
Jack helped him to his room and put him to bed. After that he was left on his own to curse himself. Even though he had no control over his new weakness, he felt like his only chance with Jack was gone.  
  
But that was where he was wrong.  
  
Jack went back to his own room after making sure Will was settled in for the night and spent the entirety of it worrying about him. He felt completely responsible for what had happened to his friend, and now, it looked like the after effects of the bullet wound were going to last a long time.  
  
"I shouldn't have left him alone!" He muttered to himself as he paced up and down his room, "It was too soon, he should have stayed with me, or on the ship! God, this is all my fault!" Jack had run this conversation with himself several times, and he knew where it was going to lead him.  
  
His utter confusion about his feelings toward Will.  
  
Sure he had told Will that he loved him, but he was certain that Will had just gotten caught up in the moment. And so did he. Jack sighed as he remembered the feeling of burying himself deep inside Will; spreading those lightly tanned thighs, knowing that he was the first and only man to ever see Will like he had... sweaty, moaning, writhing, begging for release. God, he was so tight and hot. It was utter bliss to come inside him. In that moment he knew what Heaven felt like.  
  
The second he felt the fimiliar stirring in his pants, he pushed the memory out of his mind. Will was the first man he had ever felt a physical attraction to, and lusted after him from the moment they met.  
  
Jack had been with his fair share of women, and couldn't understand this attraction. What confused him even more so is the fact that after he slept with a woman, he had no interest in doing so again (he also had no interest in sleeping twice with the one other man, besides Will, he had been with). But with Will that wasn't the case. Far from it in fact. He wanted nothing more than to kiss, touch, feel, hold and to make love to him again.  
  
Make love? What the hell?! When did he start sounding like a bloody woman?  
  
He sat down heavily on his bed, resting his chin in his hands. Somewhere inside him, he knew he had meant it when he told Will he loved him; but was too scared to admit it to himself.  
  
The plain truth was, he was falling for Will, but refusing to see it.  
  
Well, now was as good a time as ever to think about his feelings. He didn't think he ever really had before. A pirate really has no need for feelings other than greed, anger, blood-lust, and self preservation.  
  
He ran this through his mind. "Why would Will even want to be with me?" He asked the room as he stood and began to pace again. He couldn't come up with anything. No reason why someone as kind and as caring as Will would want him.  
  
Well, he'd never been shy before about anything in his life, so he wouldn't start now. He decided to himself, that first thing in the morning, he would approach Will and they would talk about what was going on between them.  
  
As it turns out, all the pacing and worrying that he had been doing over Will, had worn him out. He slept through the entire following day, hauling himself out of bed at dusk.  
  
Eating a quick meal, he found out from talking to his men that Will had not been out of his room the entire day either. No one had seen him, and he wouldn't allow anyone inside his room. Jack fixed up a tray when he was done and took it with him for Will.  
  
He hesitated once he reached Will's room. Swallowing his fear, he knocked on the door.  
  
After a moment of silence, he heard Will's voice call out to him, "I'm not in the mood for visitors."  
  
Jack decided not to respond vocaly and knocked again.  
  
"I said, I'm not in the mood for visitors!" Will practically shouted.  
  
"Not even your Captain?" He asked.  
  
He heard Will get up out of his bed and scurry to the door. It opened just a crack, "I'm not feeling well, Jack, please go away."  
  
When he made to close the door, Jack pushed his hand against it, stopping his attempt. "You really shouldn't go all day without eating." Jack told him, "Let me bring this tray in, then I promise I'll leave."  
  
Will seemed to think a moment before stepping away from the door, allowing Jack to open it and step into his room. Will hurried back to his bed and climbed in it, pulling his blankets around him.  
  
Jack walked over to the table next to Will's bed and set the tray down. He then turned to Will, who wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Will?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you about-"  
  
"Not now Jack, I told you I'm not feeling well." Will interupted him.  
  
Jack nodded and turned to leave. A few steps from the door he paused, turned around and walked back to the bed. Will looked up at him and Jack leaned down, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "Feel better." He said, smoothing Will's hair back before he turned on his haunches and left, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Will sat on his bed some moments after, staring after Jack. He brought his fingertips to his lips. Though the kiss had been brief and really nothing, he felt the under-lying tenderness to it. He wanted to say love, but he was no longer sure he believed Jack's declaration to him.  
  
He thought a moment, and decided that he had to know for sure the true nature of whatever it was that was going on between them. He tossed the covers back and made his way to the door.  
  
He walked through the last remnants of light, quickly and silently to Jack's bedroom.  
  
Once outside his Captain's quarters, he hesitated, unsure of whether or not this was really such a good idea. Finally he just forced himself to knock. There was a moment of silence, and he guessed that Jack had gone to bed. He was ready to give up and go back to his room when the door opened.  
  
Jack stood before him, wearing nothing but his pants and an open white shirt. The dull glow of his oil lamp from the room behind him, cast a shadow over his body that made him look even more alluring to Will.  
  
"Will." Jack said, looking a bit stunned, "Come in." He stepped out of the way and allowed him to enter.  
  
Jack closed the door and locked it behind him; an unconscious habbit of his. Will just stood in the middle of his room, looking around. It turns out that Jack had been going over papers of some sort in bed. He was stunned to learn that Jack could read.  
  
Jack made his way over to his bed and crawled back under the covers, "Are you just going to stand there shivering or are you going to come over here?"  
  
Will had failed to realize that he was wearing only his pants, and was shivering terribly.  
  
"I... I don't think I should, Jack." He said.  
  
"Oh come now, do you really think I'd take advantage of you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a small pause, then they both began to laugh.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I would. But only under the proper circumstances." Jack's comment caused them both to burst out laughing again.  
  
Will was much more relaxed now, and made his way over to Jack's bed; climbing under the covers. After another quiet moment, Jack stacked up the papers he had been looking at and set them on the stand next to his bed. He turned his head towards Will, who was examining his hands with utmost concentration.  
  
"Will," Jack said, causing him to jump and turn wide brown eyes on him. Jack noticed he was still shivering, and swung his arm over Will's shoulders, pulling him closer. Will swallowed nervously. "What is it you came to see me about, love?" Jack asked him, toying with a strand of his hair.  
  
He seemed to think heavily for a moment before responding, "I... I don't really know, Jack."  
  
"Now what did I just get through telling you about lying to me?" He asked.  
  
Will sighed, "That you can see through it a mile away."  
  
"That's right." He ran his fingers up Will's neck and into his hair, feeling the shiver that raced through him at the contact. "So why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?"  
  
Regaining interest in his hands again, he responded quietly, "We never finished talking."  
  
"About?"  
  
He swallowed hard, "What's going on between us."  
  
Now it was Jack's turn to be silent.  
  
Before he could say anything, Will spoke first, "Did you mean it?" He was almost positive he knew to what Will was refering, but hoped to the gods that they hadn't arrived at that point already, "When you said you loved me."  
  
Fuck.  
  
Jack honestly did not know! He didn't know if he had meant it. Shit! He needed more time than this to think! He bit the inside of his lip, his mind racing.  
  
After a moment, Will's eyes teared up, "You didn't, did you." He said, not a question. When Jack didn't respond, he grew angry and grabbed his chin, forcing the pirate to meet his blurry glare. "Tell me the the truth Jack."  
  
"I don't know Will. I don't fucking know."  
  
Will's lip quivered, and the tears began to flow, "So you just played on my emotions, and my weakness to... get into my bed?" He said, voice waivering, "You took advantage of my injury to fuck me?!"  
  
Jack had never heard Will use profanity as he just had. Suddenly a ringing slap was delivered to his face.  
  
"You bastard." Will whispered, climbing out of his bed, "Tomorrow, you set a course for Port Royal. I'm going home." He said as he ripped Jack's door open.  
  
"Will!" Jack yelled getting out of his bed, "Damnit, come back here!" But he didn't. Will tore out of the room, heading to God only knows where, with Jack chasing after him. "Will, stop acting like a bloody woman and come here!" He yelled as Will reached the side of the Pearl.  
  
Will's stomach was cramping up, he felt the cold sweat start to form on his brow again as he turned around to Jack. "Stay away from me." he growled.  
  
"Will, come now, there's no reason to act like this..." he trailed off as he noticed how Will had paled. Sweat was running down his face. One hand grabbed his stomach as he began to shake, "Will?" He stumbled backwards, almost falling over, "Will! What's wrong?" Jack asked, moving towards him.  
  
But Will continued to back up, "Stay away..." He said.  
  
"Will, stop. You need to lay back down," he continued to approach him.  
  
Will hurriedly stepped back again, and lost his footing. His low back met with the railing in such a way that it caused him to lose his balance and topple backwards over it.  
  
"Will!" Jack cried, running to the side, just as he hit the water. Jack spun around and yelled for Annamaria who came running. "Will's fallen overboard!" He said, climbing onto the railing, "Stop the ship, now." She nodded and ran to do as Jack had instructed.  
  
Jack dove over the side of his ship, not seeing Will's body anywhere. It wasn't helping any that the sun was completely gone. He took a deep breath and swam under the water. He could barely see anything. Shit! How was he going to find Will?  
  
His head spun in all directions but he found no trace of him. He re- emerged, gasping another breath and dove.  
  
By the time he came up again, his thoughts were pegged only on his terror. The thought of losing Will to the ocean was unbearable.  
  
'Oh God Will, where the fuck are you?!' his mind screamed, his heart pounding fiercely. As he turned on the surface, he caught a glimpse of something a few yards away. It looked like a hand, or fingers, something that belonged to Will anyway, and it had just sunk below the water line again.  
  
He gasped a breath and submerged himself, shooting over to the spot where he last sighted the pale flesh.  
  
He looked about the dark water. There! He saw it! Sinking below him, was Will's body.  
  
Jack swam lower and grabbed Will by the arm, pulling him up. He hooked his arms in the crook of Will's and kicked for the surface.  
  
His head broke through the water and he pulled Will's up too, swimming towards his now stopped ship.  
  
Manuvering Will over his shoulder, he climbed, with great difficulty, the ladder that had been thrown over the side of his ship.  
  
Setting Will's lifeless body on the deck, he yelled at his crew to give him some room. He pressed his fingers to Will's throat, feeling a weak pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Breathed? Breathing! That was something that Will wasn't doing!  
  
He grabbed Will's forehead, tilting it back and his throat up. He listened, but heard no breathing at all. Supporting Will's neck with one hand, the other pinching his nose shut; he covered Will's mouth with his own, forcing a breath down his throat.  
  
Will's chest rose with the inflation of Jack's breath, but he didn't start breathing on his own again. Jack pulled away and waited a few seconds before placing his mouth back over Will's again.  
  
Re-tilting Will's forehead, he lowered his ear to his mouth, but still felt no rush of air.  
  
His heart went into overdrive as he used his thumb to find the end of Will's rib cage. Delivering fifteen pumps with the heel of his hand, just as he had been taught to.  
  
Again, he listened for the rasp of Will's breathing, and again found nothing. "Damnit Will, breathe!" He hissed before repositioning his head and forcing another breath down his throat. 'Please Will!' he pleaded, breathing into his mouth again.  
  
Will began to cough.  
  
Thank God!  
  
Jack removed his mouth from Will's and sat back on the deck, waiting to drop dead of a heart at any moment.  
  
Will hauled himself into a half sitting position and vomited up all the water he had ingested.  
  
He was breathing deep, with new life; though his throat was completely raw.  
  
The crew breathed a sigh of relief, most clapping Jack or Will on the shoulder, and dispersing. Annamaria brought over a blanket and handed it to Jack before leaving them alone on the deck.  
  
Will's chest continued to heave as he looked at Jack, who slowly rose to his knees and wrapped the blanket around Will's shoulders.  
  
He surprised Jack, as well as himself, by throwing his arms around him; sobbing into his neck.  
  
Jack sat back, pulling Will into his lap. He ran his fingers through his tangled black hair, holding Will.  
  
"Shh..." He murmured into the night, "It's okay Will. You're okay now." He began to rock, back and forth, Will's crying form. "Shh... stop, you're okay." But Will continued to cry. He ran his fingers over Will's smooth cheek, the other wrapped around his body as it set in Jack's lap.  
  
Will seemed to calm at the touch, turning his face into the palm that now held it. Slowly, his tears dried as he sat in Jack's arms, relaxing into the the feeling of being held by Jack. Oh God how he missed the feel of these arms around his body.  
  
"I love you Jack." He whispered; having to say it. Needing to tell him that no matter what, no matter his rejection of him, that Will had meant it when he told Jack that he loved him. And that he still did.  
  
Those four simple words worked more magic on Jack than all the voodoo in the Carribean ever could.  
  
Tightning his hold on Will, he used the hand that was holding Will's face to force his head back gently.  
  
Tear filled eyes met his and he felt his heart overflow.  
  
He loved Will.  
  
It was so simple now. So easy for him to see, so easy for him to read. He. Loved. Will.  
  
He smiled calmly, "I love you too, Will."  
  
Will's eyes were lit with a spark he had only seen one other time; when he was bringing him to release. But it died quickly again, causing Jack to frown. "I mean it Will."  
  
"How can I trust you?" Will asked him, in his new found raspy voice.  
  
Jack ran his fingers through Will's hair, tucking it behind his ear, "When I couldn't find you, I was so scared. When you weren't breathing, all I could think was, what if I couldn't save you. What if I lost you right now, because I'm a fool." Will's pale cheeks began to flush, "You are more beautiful than any treasure that ever existed or I will ever find." He continued to stroke Will's face, "Because I want to be with you."  
  
Will could feel the blush in his cheeks, opening his mouth to respond; but Jack beat him to it.  
  
"Because I need you." He whispered.  
  
Will had never been told by anyone that he was needed, or that he was beautiful. Not wanting to cry again, he snaked his hands into Jack's hair and pulled him in, their lips meeting.  
  
Chaste at first, but quickly progressing onto more, Jack's tongue forced it's way into his mouth. WIll groaned at the contact and slanted his head to the side, granting better access to Jack's tongue.  
  
Jack's hands slid down to grab Will's ass.  
  
Will moaned gently as Jack's hands grasped him, pulling him forward. He spread his legs and wrapped them around Jack's waist. His fingers found their way to his chest, running his hands into Jack's open shirt.  
  
He started to push it off his shoulders, when Jack pulled back, grabbing Will's hands.  
  
He shook his head, "No,"  
  
Will's eyes went wide, "What? Don't you want me?"  
  
"Of course I do. But this isn't the place for it, love." Jack said, brushing his fingers through Will's hair.  
  
Will looked around, "Oh, yeah." He had forgotten that they were still sitting on the deck of the Pearl; anyone could see them.  
  
"Come now," he said, "Get up so we can take this somewhere else."  
  
Will quickly climbed off of Jack's lap and stood up; offering his hand.  
  
Jack took it and pulled himself off the deck, letting go and pulling Will in for a quick kiss, "Let's go."  
  
They couldn't have made it back to Jack's room fast enough.  
  
The moment Will shut and locked the door, Jack had him pressed up against it, kissing him hotly on the mouth.  
  
Their tongues warred in their mouth's and Will's hands returned to the task of taking Jack's shirt off. He ran his fingers up Jack's chest, causing him to shiver and sigh into his mouth. Will's hands rested on his shoulders before sliding the wet material from Jack's body.  
  
Jack dropped his arms, allowing his shirt to fall from him, meeting the floor; then quickly grabbing Will once again. He enjoyed touching Will's soft skin, and decided that he would never again go without it.  
  
Will's neck was resting in the crook of Jack's left elbow and his right hand moved from Will's hair down to his chest. First rubbing over his nipple, then skimming the damp skin to the waist line of his pants.  
  
Will broke free from Jack's lips, panting heavily, "Jack," he whispered.  
  
Black eyes met his, "What is it, love?" Jack asked gently, hand sliding past the top of his breeches.  
  
"Touch me, please."  
  
Jack found himself undone by Will's plea, and kissed him hard on the mouth before wrapping his hand around the evidence of Will's arousal.  
  
Against him, Will moaned and thrust his hips forward to Jack's stroking palm.  
  
This time, Jack was the one to break their kiss, pressing his forehead to Will's sweaty one, "You like that?" He asked with a smirk, running his thumb over the head of Will's erection. Jack watched as Will's eyes closed in pained pleasure, bringing him closer to release. He nodded.  
  
Will suddenly grabbed his arm, "Stop... stop." He panted,eyes meeting Jack's  
  
Jack looked confused, pulling his head back, "Stop?" He asked.  
  
Will nodded, closing his eyes again, "I need..." He swallowed and tried again, "I need..."  
  
"I'm trying to give you what you need, love." Jack said, starting to move his hand again.  
  
But Will haulted his actions once more, eyes finding Jack's, "Not yet."  
  
Jack kissed the tip of his nose, "When?"  
  
Will's next words were nothing but a whisper, "When you're inside me."  
  
Jack was overtaken by the lust Will's words sparked inside him. He grabbed Will away from the door and shoved him down on his bed; hands already at work on the fastenings of his breeches.  
  
Finally the clasp came loose and he began tugging them down his hips. Will arched his back off the bed, allowing Jack to rid him of his pants.  
  
After Jack had tossed his pants on the floor, Will sat up and pushed Jack down onto his back. Fingers finding the ties of his pants and working to undo them. Jack grinned up at him, gold teeth gleaming. Will pressed his lips to Jack's once the ties were open and tried to work them off his hips. It was turning out to be more difficult than he had anticipated though.  
  
Will pulled back to see what the hinderance was, but Jack's hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down again, ruined that plan. Not that he minded. Jack's tongue met his again while his other hand wormed down between their bodies, reaching Will's. Covering Will's fingers with his own, he led them to the clasp of his breeches.  
  
"Take them off." Jack breathed, before kissing Will again.  
  
Shaking fingers unhooked the clasp and began pulling them down. Jack aided him, lifting his hips, allowing them to slide off easily. They joined Will's pants on the floor as Jack broke the contact of their lips again.  
  
Breathing heavily, faces close to one another's, Jack ran both hands through Will's hair, "Beautiful." He breathed, as Will's fingers ran over his chest.  
  
Jack spied the sudden look of discontent as Will's fingers ran over a groove on his chest. Will pulled back a little in order to see what he was touching.  
  
The tips of his fingers were resting in a pair of gun shot scars.  
  
Jack thought he saw disgust as he looked at them and his heart rate picked up at the thought of being rejected by Will.  
  
But Will lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on each one of them before moving up to suck on his neck; hands running up Jack's arms.  
  
Again, his fingers encountered scars. He lifted his mouth from Jack's neck and held up his right arm. He examined the "P" that was branded onto his wrist, knowing that someday he too could have one of these.  
  
His fingers moved on to the tattoo of a sparrow flying in front of the sun and a gentle smile crossed his features.  
  
As the tip of Will's tongue traced his brand mark (compliments of the East India Trading Company) he smiled. No one had ever wanted to explore, touch or feel him the way Will was now. And the thought of it being Will that was doing this to him, made him all the more happy, his heart beat faster and the excitement between his legs intensify.  
  
Will moved on to Jack's left arm, and he put his excitement on hold. The inside of his left arm was home to, probably, his most unsightly scar. He almost held his breath as Will began placing kisses on his brand-less wrist. And as luck would have it, Will discovered the edge of the odd looking mark.  
  
He turned Jack's arm over with his hands, gasping quietly.  
  
Jack waited for the disgust and possibly even rejection that was sure to follow.  
  
Will's eyes met his, and it was Jack's turn to be surprised; there was an incredible saddness in those brown orbs. "Jack," he whispered, "Did it hurt?"  
  
Jack's hand right hand reached out to cup his cheek, "Don't worry about it love,"  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
Jack shook his head, "Some other time Will."  
  
As much as Will wanted to know what had happened to cause such a terrible scar, he didn't want this moment to be lost.  
  
He leaned down and planted a kiss at the start of it, and worked his way down towards Jack's fingers; placing a kiss on each one. His mouth moved to Jack's stomach, kissing there too. He dipped his tongue into Jack's navel, eliciting a quiet moan from him. He continued his trail of kisses down.  
  
Jack's breath hitched as Will's tongue ran over the head of his erection; fingers curling around the sheets of his bed. Will glanced up as he placed a soft kiss on Jack's most sensitive flesh. Jack had his head thrown back and was breathing heavily.  
  
He smirked and enfolded Jack's erection in his lips. Gently raising and lowering his head, he sucked and licked every inch of him.  
  
Though he had never done this before, Jack's moans assured him he was doing a decent job. Again lowering his head, he increased his pace.  
  
Jack was panting hard now, raising his head to look down as Will's head bobbed up and down between his thighs. This was incredible. Never had having his dick sucked felt so good. He pried his own fingers from the bed sheets and ran them through Will's hair; letting them settle gently on the back of Will's head.  
  
He let his head fall back against his pillow, "That's it Will." He breathed, "So good."  
  
Will continued to work between his legs, Jack's moans urging him on. Sooner than he would have expected, he felt Jack's stomach tighten. He ran his fingers up and back down his torso, feeling the muscles twitch. Jack was moaning louder now, bucking his hips slightly, and tightening his hold on Will's hair. He had to be close.  
  
Will redoubled his efforts and sucked harder, causing Jack to groan and thrust upwards.  
  
Only a few moments later, Jack whispered hurriedly, "Will... stop... stop, I'm gonna... You don't have to... Will..."  
  
Will's response was to take Jack as far into his mouth as he could.  
  
Jack gasped and cried out as he released himself into Will's mouth.  
  
Will swallowed eagerly, wanting to know the taste of him.  
  
Jack was still panting hard as he grabbed Will by the shoulders and pulled him up his body, crushing their lips together. Still kissing wildly, Jack rolled them over, so he was on top of Will.  
  
He ran his fingers over the light skinned body below him, feeling it arch at his touch. He broke off the kiss, gasping for breath before pressing his mouth to Will's throat. Sucking hard, he drew a groan from Will, before he slid three of his fingers into Will's mouth. He went to work on Jack's fingers, coating them with his saliva.  
  
When Jack was satisfied with the dark blue bruise he had formed on Will's neck, he pulled his fingers from Will's mouth and kissed him wetly.  
  
Jack manuvered so he had one knee between Will's parted legs and one on his side, and gently inserted his first finger into him. Jack broke off their kiss, pressing his forehead to Will's as he worked his finger in and out of the tight entrance.  
  
When his second finger pushed inside, Will drew an uneven breath, causing Jack to pause. "Hurt?" He asked quietly.  
  
Will shook his head and Jack began to move them again. Jack's arousal was back, pressing into his hip; helping Will to forget about the slight discomfort.  
  
That was soon put on hold as Jack's third finger breached his body. He hissed in a breath and Jack paused again.  
  
"Fine, I'm fine." He said, attempting to quell Jack's concern.  
  
Obviously Jack didn't believe him, "Relax," he whispered, "I won't hurt you."  
  
"I know." Will said quietly.  
  
They maintained eye contact; Jack watching for Will's discomfort or pain. It made Will smile to know that Jack was so concerned for him.  
  
Jack went about opening Will up, determined to make this as painless as possible; wanting to bring him nothing but pleasure.  
  
Will surprised him when he whispered, "Now Jack."  
  
Jack studied him carefully, "You sure?"  
  
Will nodded, kissing him.  
  
Jack knew he probably wasn't ready quite yet, but the insistant erection pressing into his stomach told him otherwise. He pulled his fingers from Will's body, quickly wiping them off on the sheets. He broke their kiss and worked his way between Will's parting legs.  
  
He could see the fear in Will's eyes as he leaned over him, weight supported on his left forearm; his right hand going down to pull Will's leg around his waist. Will got the idea and lifted his other leg and secured it behind Jack's back; feet locking at the ankles. Jack placed his other arm on the bed, bracing himself over Will.  
  
He pressed his lips briefly to Will's, "I'll stop if it hurts." He said quietly, looking into Will's eyes.  
  
He nodded and Jack began to push into him. Will held his breath as Jack tried his best to ease himself gently inside, but it was impossible for this not to hurt.  
  
Will's eyes widened in pain, but he kept persistantly silent; afraid to express his discomfort at all, for fear it would make Jack stop.  
  
His heart began to beat faster when Jack haulted, "What's... wong?" Will ground out.  
  
"It pains you, it's easy to see." Jack said, breathing deeply.  
  
Will shook his head, "Don't stop... please."  
  
Jack nodded, leaning down to join their lips together before pushing forward again. Will could feel himself stretching to accomidate Jack's intrusion on his body, but tried his best to ignore it, closing his eyes.  
  
When Jack paused again, his eyes flew open to meet the black ones staring down at him, "Why did you stop?" He asked, breathing hard.  
  
Jack just smiled and looked down a split second before returning his gaze to Will's. He furrowed his brow before understanding. His eyes followed the path Jack's had taken, and looked down between them. Jack was fully sheathed inside him.  
  
He smiled unsteadily as Jack gave him a moment to catch his breath; fingers brushing over his sweaty cheek, into his hair. A moment later Jack placed a kiss on his lips before drawing his hips back and pushing them forward again. Will was surprised at how fast the pain of their union diminished. This time was a lot easier to enjoy than the first.  
  
As Jack continued to move in his body, Will began to raise his hips to meet Jack's thrusts.  
  
"That's it Will," Jack said pushing harder, "Feel it."  
  
Jack's words pulled a groan from his throat. Eyes closing, his head fell back on the pillow; his fingers raking up and down Jack's back. This was the most intense feeling of Will's life. Having Jack inside him, fucking him. It was too much.  
  
Jack's arms wrapped around his body, bringing them closer together; Will's erection pressed between their stomachs. He moaned at the contact, his entire body rocking from the force of Jack's thrusts.  
  
"Jack..." Will moaned, eyes still closed.  
  
"Open your eyes Will," Jack breathed, "Let me see you."  
  
Will did as he was told, brown eyes meeting black. Somehow it seemed all the more erotic looking at one another, and Will couldn't help but pull Jack down by his neck. Pressing his lips firmly against Jack's; keeping his eyes open by request.  
  
Jack's tongue was forcing it's way to the back of his mouth while Will's hands roamed over his body, coming to rest on his ass. Will gripped him hard and pulled him forward; forcing Jack even deeper inside him.  
  
Jack groaned, he was close to coming again. Determined to make Will lose himself first, he pushed his hand between their grinding bodies; wrapping his fingers around Will's still un-gratified erection.  
  
When their flesh touched, Will let loose a moan unlike anything Jack had ever heard.  
  
It caused Will nothing but pure pleasureable agony to have Jack touching him. He was so hard it hurt.  
  
It took only a few pumps of his hand, a couple of hard thrusts and Jack saying "Come for me Will." For him to lose it.  
  
Arching his back so far, Jack feared he may have hurt him; Will cried out loudly, "Jack!"  
  
Liquid heat hit Jack's stomach and flowed over his fingers as Will came hard. The sight of Will's back arched at that angle, the look of pure pleasure on his face, and his perfect voice crying out his name, was nothing more than absolutely beautiful; causing Jack's breath to catch in his throat.  
  
He let Will ride out his orgasm, still thrusting inside him; before capturing his lips in a wild kiss.  
  
Will pushed his hands into Jack's hair, pulling hard, ripping a deep moan from his mouth. "Come on Jack," Will whispered harshly before plunging his tongue back into Jack's mouth, "You feel so good."  
  
Will's words proved to be the final stimulation he needed. Bringing himself hard against Will's body, he lost himself, crying out, "Will!"  
  
Just like their first time, Will held Jack to him as he shook with the after shocks of his orgasm running through his body.  
  
Jack rested his head on Will's shoulder as his breathing slowly returned to normal; holding him. Will's arms were around him, and his legs were now bent at the knees, feet resting on the bed; Jack still between them. Jack's rough fingers ran up and down Will's smooth, scarless arms; relishing in the feel of being this close to another human. Never before had he ever felt the need to do so, but now, he couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be.  
  
Will yawned under him and kissed his neck. Jack pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "I love you Will Turner." Then added as an afterthought, "And I really do mean it."  
  
Will smiled and leaned up, kissing his gently on the lips, "I love you Jack Sparrow. And don't ever forget it."  
  
Jack smiled and rolled off of him. He turned onto his side and pulled Will into his arms, kissing him soft and slow; whispering his response, "I won't." Will smiled and curled into his arms, tucking his head under Jack's chin.  
  
"Goodnight Will." He said placing a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"'Night." Will mumbled as he allowed sleep to claim him; happy for the first time in weeks. Knowing now that Jack really did love him and that there would be many more nights where he would fall asleep in these arms.  
  
And that thought made his heart smile. 


	3. III

Will awoke with a start, bolting upright in bed. Breathing heavily, he looked around wildly. Sweat ran down his forehead as he clutched his stomach. His gunshot wound was throbbing steadily.  
  
Jack sat up beside him, "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Will turned his head quickly, startled by Jack's voice. "Nothing." He breathed.  
  
Cocking his head he studied Will. In the eight days since they'd gotten back together, Will had slept every night in his bed; and every evening, without fail, Will had awoken in one of two ways. Either he stumbled out of bed to vomit. Or was completely terrified and covering his bullet scar. Jack's eyes wandered down, noticing Will's hand was grasping his stomach, before looking back to his face.  
  
"Nightmare?" He asked.  
  
Will hesitated, then nodded; embarrassment causing him to look down.  
  
Jack's hand covered Will's, while the other rested low on his back. Will's eyes met his, "It's alright you know. To have dreams about it."  
  
Will shook his head, "You're just saying that."  
  
"No. I still do, sometimes." He said kissing Will's shoulder.  
  
Will laced his fingers through Jack's, before running them up his arm. His fingers came to rest on the two gunshot scars adorning Jack's chest. "How did it happen?" He asked.  
  
Jack brushed his fingers through Will's hair, which was matted with sweat. "Not tonight."  
  
"Tell me." Will insisted.  
  
Jack shook his head, "Not tonight." He repeated.  
  
Will opened his mouth to argue but Jack leaned in and kissed him before he could even form the words. Will's fingers slid up into his surprisingly smooth hair as he accepted Jack's tongue into his mouth.  
  
Jack's other hand wrapped around Will's waist, turning his body to face him. Will moaned quietly as Jack's arms folded around him. Though he knew in his mind this was Jack's way of changing a subject he didn't want to drop, he let it go.  
  
Jack pushed him gently down onto his back and Will wrapped a leg around his waist. Jack broke off their kiss and Will reached for his hand, bringing Jack's fingers to his mouth. He smirked up at him.  
  
"You want to go again?" Jack asked with mild surprise.  
  
Will raised his eyebrows and pulled Jack's fingers into his mouth, curling his tongue around them.  
  
Jack's lips curved into a grin; before using his free hand to spread Will's legs.  
  
This was going to be the first time Will had had the strength to go at it twice in one night. Jack was more than happy to oblige his request, pulling his fingers from Will's mouth then covering it with his own.  
  
Oh yes, this was going to be a wonderful night.  
  
Jack awoke the next morning, half on top of Will, their fingers laced through one another's. He pushed himself up on his left forearm, squinting into the sunlight pouring through the window in the corner. Will stirred, mumbling something before rolling over so he was pressed against Jack. Looking at Will's sleeping form, Jack smiled; then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
He crawled out of bed quietly and proceeded to dress. Before leaving, he pulled the covers around Will and gently kissed his lips.  
  
The Pearl was supposed to have docked last night in Port Hoya, a large island that was originally settled by the French but overrun by the Spanish, who lived with the natives in peace, some years later. When he emerged from his room and made his way leisurely toward the helm he was happy to see that everything had worked out quite well. They were indeed docked.  
  
Jack leaned on his elbows onto the railing, looking out at the landscape before him. It really was one of the more beautiful islands he'd ever been to. He enjoyed being there so much, that he'd never pillaged it. Finding no reason to destroy this place. Unlike Tortuga, Port Hoya was not an endless party. The natives were genuinely kind hearted, and a few of the women were said to have the power to see into the future.  
  
He ran this piece of information over in his mind again.  
  
Maybe one of them would be able to tell him what he could do to help Will get past his nightmares.  
  
He decided that as soon as his business was taken care of, he would head out in search for one of the fortune seeing women; and hopefully find what he was searching for.  
  
Only a few moments later, he felt someone's hand on his back. He turned his head and smiled, seeing Will there. He stepped up to the railing and leaned on it as well.  
  
Jack reached over and ran his fingers through Will's hair; palm then cupping his cheek. Will turned into the touch, "Feeling better?" He asked.  
  
Will nodded and whispered, "A little sore though."  
  
A grin broke out on Jack's face.  
  
"A little tired too, you really wore me out."  
  
Still grinning Jack whispered back, "You're really going to have to improve your stamina love." He glanced around, not anxious for any of his crew to hear their conversation, "It'll hurt less and less as time goes on. Besides, it was you who tempted me this time."  
  
Will too did a survey of their surroundings. When he was certain that no one was paying attention to them, he leaned over a pressed his lips to Jack's. After a moment, he went to pull back, but Jack's hands on the sides of his head held him in place as his tongue invaded Will's mouth.  
  
Will moaned and met Jack's tongue with his own before coming to his senses, "Jack," he breathed pulling away, "not here, someone will see." But his hands betrayed him as they ran into Jack's hair as the mouth that was once on his, traveled it's way down his throat, planting kisses as he went, "Jack please. Stop." But he couldn't bring himself to pull away. He moaned loudly as he felt Jack's hand slide between his legs.  
  
Will couldn't help it when he grew hard. He wanted Jack to stop. Needed him to stop. This couldn't happen out here. But when Jack's fingers loosed the clasp on his breeches, he accepted it all willingly. How could he not want this?  
  
A firm hand grasped him, pulling a groan from deep inside his throat, "Jack," he whispered.  
  
Jack's other arm pulled Will closer to him so their interaction was less noticeable.  
  
"Please Jack, not here." His eyes were shut, sweat beginning to form on his brow, "Please... your room."  
  
"No Will," Jack hissed in his ear. Will whimpered, Jack's hand increasing it's pace.  
  
His hands crept onto Jack's shoulders, bracing himself. Will was getting close. His hips pushing forward towards Jack. He was panting heavily, his whole body tense and eager to come.  
  
Jack's thumb swept over the leaking head of his erection; he shivered violently, "Jack." Will leaned into him, unable to support himself on his own; he was going to come.  
  
"Captain,"  
  
Jack's hand stilled, "Don't move." He whispered to Will, who was frozen; eyes wide, "What is it Tommy?" He asked, still gripping Will's erection. Tommy had approached from behind Will, so it was unlikely he could see what was going on. It just looked like Jack was embracing him.  
  
"There's a problem with the Spaniards, sir. Apparently there's a bounty on the Pearl."  
  
"What?" Jack asked, pulling his hand from Will's breeches, "Placed by who?"  
  
"Captain Madden, sir."  
  
"Madden?" Jack asked looking a bit stunned.  
  
Tommy nodded, "Apparently she's been looking for you for quite a while. It's not safe to depart from the ship, sir. It's asking for trouble."  
  
Jack cocked his head to the side, "I live for trouble, Tommy."  
  
"Then it's okay to let the men go ashore?"  
  
"Yes, but tell them to be back by sunset, we won't be staying."  
  
Tommy nodded and departed, leaving Jack and Will alone on the deck once more. As soon as Tommy was out of ear shot, Jack burst out laughing, Will looked like he was ready to pass out, "A little scared there Will?"  
  
"Excuse me Jack, if I don't want one of the crewmen catching us with your hand down my pants." Will said, a heavy strain in his voice.  
  
"Oh come now Will," Jack said with a grin, pulling the still nervous looking Will towards him, "We can finish this later."  
  
"Not here we won't." Will said.  
  
Jack nodded, "Sure." He left a last kiss on Will's lips before heading off, "But if you ask me, I think you want to finish it out here." He winked and walked away, leaving a shocked Will behind.  
  
Once Jack had departed from Will and made it to the island, he went about his business; sending supplies back to the Pearl. He then anxiously searched out one of the fortune seers. It only took a little asking around and a little bribery to locate one of them.  
  
It wasn't far off the coast, but out of the way enough that it took him well over an hour's hike to reach the wooden hut. He almost hesitated to knock, but remembered that the reason he was here was to help Will past his fears.  
  
He was beckoned in by a girl of no more than 12, whose hair was done entirely in braids, and arms were covered in tribal tattoos. She nodded at his request of meeting with the fortune seer and lead him through a beaded curtain to a room covered in, what appeared to him to be, pagan religious articles. The girl bowed and left without ever speaking a word to him.  
  
Jack looked around, his eyes landing on a doll set upon a wooden table against the wall. He stepped over to it and looked down. It looked as though it's arm had been ripped off and blood was seeping from the socket. His brow furrowed and he reached out his fingers to touch it.  
  
"Stop." A voice suddenly commanded from behind him. Jack jumped at the sound and almost knocked the table over. He spun to see who had joined him in the room. Near the beaded curtain he had entered through was a short, thin woman of about twenty. Her hair was cropped and spiked, what looked like pieces of bone hung from it; an unsightly piercing adorned her nose. "You must never touch that which does not belong to you." She said as she kneeled upon a straw mat on the floor.  
  
Jack almost snorted, "I'm sorry,"  
  
"It is alright. Come," She said motioning to another mat on the floor across from her, "join me."  
  
He stepped to the middle of the room and kneeled on the mat.  
  
"Please disarm yourself." She said.  
  
He nodded and reached for his sword, placing it on the floor, along with his gun.  
  
"Your dagger as well."  
  
Jack looked at her, stunned, how did she... oh. He reached for the knife he kept hidden inside his belt and looked expectantly at her.  
  
"What is it you wish for me to do?" She questioned.  
  
"Shouldn't you already know that?" Jack asked.  
  
She shook her head, "It does not work that way. It will not come to me unless I ask it to."  
  
He nodded, partially understanding, "I have a friend, Will, and he was injured about a month ago."  
  
"Gun wound." She said softly.  
  
"Yes. And he... hasn't been the same since his recovery." Jack told her, wondering if she knew the true nature of their friendship.  
  
"His behavior troubles you." She closed her eyes a moment, "His dreams."  
  
He nodded, "Yes, he has nightmares and when he wakes up startled-"  
  
"In between his dream and reality."  
  
Jack nodded, "It frightens me. It's like I can't do anything to help him." He sighed.  
  
"You care for him."  
  
"Yes." He conceded.  
  
"You care for him deeply."  
  
Jack could only nod, fearing where she was going with this.  
  
"He sleeps in your bed." She commented.  
  
Jack felt his stomach tighten, "Yes."  
  
She was silent a moment before she reached over and placed a hand on his heart. Suddenly Jack felt warm, like someone was holding him. It spread throughout him and he felt the presence of another inside his body. He panicked and made to move away from her.  
  
"Remain calm." She said, "Do not fight me."  
  
Jack did as he was told, though he was anything but calm. He felt her moving inside him; feeling his feelings, seeing his thoughts, probing his mind. It was uncomfortable to be this exposed to someone. He wanted her to get out of him.  
  
Finally, her hand pulled back and he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.  
  
She sat back on her heels and opened her eyes to him, "You love him." She said, no trace of doubt in her voice.  
  
Jack didn't like the fact that she probably now knew everything about him. Everything he'd done. Every time he'd been with Will. What Will looked like when he was inside him; bringing him to completion. He felt a surge of anger at this thought. He was supposed to be the only one who knew how Will looked at that moment. That was something that was particularly special to him. If he could have hidden anything from her, it wouldn't have been the past nights with prostitutes, those murderous rampages, the plundering and pillaging... but the way Will looked at him, held him, felt to him when they were making love.  
  
"Do not be angry," she said, "some matters are kept sacred no matter what."  
  
Suddenly, Jack was extremely thankful to this woman for knowing that he wouldn't want to share those memories and thoughts with anyone. And more so, that she had respected it. But enough of this. That was not why he had come here, "Is there anything I can do to help him?" He questioned her.  
  
She thought a moment, closing her eyes. Bringing her hands to her face, she covered it; obviously deep in thought. After a minute or so she spoke, "He doubts."  
  
"Doubts what?"  
  
"Your commitment to him."  
  
Jack was dumbstruck. Will doubted their love?  
  
"That he does not doubt."  
  
He forgot she could read his thoughts.  
  
"He loves you and knows you love him. But others who have loved him before you have also betrayed him. He fears that the call of the sea will overpower your feelings for him. If he knew that you would give him up for nothing, then he would heal faster and more completely."  
  
"How?" Jack asked, clearly not understanding.  
  
"Knowing he is cared for will help. Never underestimate the power of love. It can be the greatest healer. Let him know he does not have to face this alone." She took his hand, "He fears being a pirate now. He thought with you he was invincible, but knows now that he is not. Fear is what is holding him back."  
  
Jack swallowed, he felt the sting of tears, "I'll do anything to help him."  
  
She nodded, "I know you will. Be with him, love him, and together, you two will get through this."  
  
Jack expressed his gratitude, paid the woman and left. The hour trek back to the Pearl offered him the time he needed to think. He wasn't one to talk much about his feelings. Which was probably why Will hadn't expressed his anxieties and fear to him in the first place. Will didn't know for sure if he was going to be abandoned for the sea; which was obviously scaring him. Well that was all going to change tonight. Will would know before the sun rose on the next day that Jack loved him, was committed to him, and wasn't going anywhere.  
  
He made it back to the Pearl when the sun was beginning to sink below the skyline. He quickly made sure his men were accounted for and set out for the ocean again. Jack found out from Tommy that Will hadn't left the ship today; he had spent the entirety of their shore leave sitting alone with his thoughts on the deck.  
  
Jack sent the crew below deck for a celebration; knowing the call of alcohol was to strong for them to resist. Of course he was right in this assumption, which left him alone on the deck now with Will. Jack stood looking at him; sitting with his legs through the railing, over the side of the Pearl.  
  
He approached silently, not even a loose deck board betraying his presence. Will felt he was no longer alone though and turned his head to find Jack walking up behind him. He smiled then returned to gazing out at the water.  
  
Jack lowered himself into a position mirroring Will's, placing a hand on his leg. Will looked at Jack's hand and set his atop it.  
  
Jack's fingers laced through his, bringing a smile to Will's lips, "What troubles you Will?" Jack asked softly, "Why do you hide from me?"  
  
Will turned to him, "I'm not hiding, I'm right here."  
  
"But your mind is not. Tell me why you dream."  
  
Will looked away, "People dream Jack."  
  
"Not like you. Your fear fuels your nightmares. What is it you fear? What is it that keeps you so distant to me?"  
  
Will turned back, surprised at the sheer emotion in Jack's voice. Probing his eyes for any sign of a jest and finding none, he sighed and relented, "I fear losing you Jack. I wonder sometimes if your love of the sea overpowers your feelings for myself." Will squeezed his hand, "I love you Jack."  
  
Tears began to run down his face and he attempted to turn away, but Jack's hand on his cheek stopped him. "I love you Will Turner. I love you more than anything this world has to offer. You are everything to me. And I would never leave you. Not for the ocean, not for the Pearl, not for my life. I need you, and nothing is ever going to take you away from me." The tears were flowing more heavily down Will's face as a pained smile formed on his lips, "I love you. Nothing will ever change that."  
  
Will bowed his head and allowed his tears to take control of him. This was exactly what he needed. He was so amazed that Jack had come forward with his feelings, so grateful. He threw his arms around Jack and sobbed into his neck, "I love you Jack... so much."  
  
Jack's arms went around him, rubbing his back, "I know Will." He rocked Will in his arms, "I didn't do this to make you cry." He said.  
  
Will pulled back and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "I know. I'm just so relieved."  
  
Jack held him a while longer, the two of them speaking quietly of small nothings; Jack's fingers running through Will's hair. Soon, though, Jack turned his head and captured Will's lips with his.  
  
Will moaned and grabbed Jack to him, his passion quickly overpowering any other emotions he was feeling. He was so happy and thankful to Jack; he wanted nothing more than to be one with him. He pulled back before Jack had a chance to invade his mouth and stood up, offering his hand.  
  
Jack took it and stood up, "Let's go." Will whispered.  
  
He shook his head and pulled Will to him again, kissing him hard on the mouth, "I seem to remember you not finding your pleasure this morning." He kissed Will again, his hand roaming down to the front of his breeches, "Right here as a matter of fact."  
  
"Jack," Will whimpered, quickly becoming hard under his palm, "Not here."  
  
Jack shook his head and kissed him, "Yes here." He whispered before his fingers moved to unbutton Will's shirt.  
  
Will quickly gave in as Jack's hands moved to loosen the clasp on his breeches; using his own hands to do the same to Jack. He groaned gently as Jack's fingers brushed against his heated skin. Jack's hands slid down the back of his pants, pulling a moan from him. "Jack." Will whispered in a last effort to persuade him to move this somewhere else.  
  
Jack shook his head, "No Will." He said tugging Will's breeches down to his knees; causing him to flush. From embarrassment or passion he didn't know. "Turn around." Jack breathed into his mouth as Will's hands finally loosened the clasp of his pants.  
  
Will hesitated but did as he was told; Jack pushing him up against the railing. He took Will's hands, "Hold on there." He said as he placed Will's hands on the wooden rail, before leaning over his shoulder and kissing his lips. His mouth then moved on to kissing Will's neck; pressing himself tight against Will, allowing him to feel just how excited Jack was. Will opened his mouth as Jack pushed three fingers against his lips. He curled his tongue around them, covering them well with his saliva.  
  
After a moment Jack moved away a little as his hand swept down Will's back, brushing over the swell of his backside. Will arched into the touch before Jack used his hand to spread his legs. Will braced his feet as he felt Jack's wet fingers push against his opening.  
  
He allowed his body to relax as Jack's fingers probed him; his head fell forward, he was beginning to enjoy it when Jack did this to him. He moaned the loss as Jack's fingers slipped from his body. Will felt Jack's knees press against his as he covered Will's hands with his own.  
  
Will hissed in a breath as Jack entered him. His head fell forward, panting heavily. The first few seconds were always the most painful. But Jack helped him to forget about it as he began kissing along his neck; fingers tightening around his. Again leaning over Will's shoulder, Jack pressed his lips to Will's. Their tongues moving along one another's.  
  
Jack pulled his hips back and thrust forward again. Will closed his eyes and stopped kissing him, "Hurt?" He asked Will.  
  
To his surprise Will shook his head, "Feels good." He slurred. Jack smiled and pulled back again.  
  
With every thrust, Will was driven harder against the railing. Jack was touching places inside of him that he had never reached before. "Jack." He moaned into the night.  
  
"Will," He responded, thrusting harder, "You feel so good."  
  
Jack's words drew another moan from him, he was already close; remembering how he hadn't reached completion earlier. "Touch me." He gasped as the erection moving inside him hit that secret spot only Jack knew about.  
  
Pressing himself even harder against Will, he reached down and grasped Will's erection. Running his fingers over the stiff flesh that pulsed at his touch. Jack loved knowing that it was him who caused Will this pleasurable agony. That it was only him who had ever held Will's hardened erection in his hand. The only one who had ever driven him over the edge by pushing his own pulsing length inside him.  
  
Jack groaned heavily as these thoughts flooded his mind, tugging hard on Will's cock. Probably harder than he should have. But Will cried out at the sensation, thrusting back against him.  
  
"You're so hard Will." Jack whispered into his ear, causing him to whimper, "So beautiful."  
  
"Jack," Will moaned, thrusting into the offered fist.  
  
"Come for me Will." He said delivering a few hard, shallow thrusts and a lick to Will's ear lobe.  
  
Will gratefully let himself go, pouring out his essence into Jack's hand with a deep cry; while Jack continued to thrust inside him. Just as always, he let Will ride out his orgasm.  
  
Jack continued to pump away until he felt Will's muscles clamp down around him. He cried out, biting down on Will's shoulder as he came in quick hot spurts.  
  
Will felt the familiar warmth fill his stomach as Jack let go inside him. Every time Jack reached orgasm in his body, he felt cleansed. He loved that feeling.  
  
Jack stilled and fell forward onto Will, who was supporting them on shaking arms. After a moment, Jack lifted his head and kissed Will's shoulder where he had bitten him, "Sorry." He whispered.  
  
Will shook his head, "I'm not." He mumbled sleepily.  
  
Jack pulled out and worked his pants back up, before replacing Will's around his hips. He placed his hands on Will's shoulders, turning him into a kiss. Their tongues met and ran over each other's in a slow and gentle manor.  
  
"I love you Will." Jack said as he broke the kiss, looking into Will's eyes.  
  
Will swallowed, "I love you too Jack."  
  
Jack's hands cupped his face, "I will never leave you." He whispered before kissing Will's sweaty brow.  
  
Will's eyes teared up and Jack pulled him into a hug. "Come on." Jack said after a moment, "Let's you and me go to bed."  
  
Will nodded against him as Jack kissed him on his lips again before leading them away to his room.  
  
That night, Will's body was cleansed once more as Jack reached completion inside him; this time between the sheets of his bed. Jack held Will to him, speaking words of love and devotion that lulled Will to sleep with a smile on his lips.  
  
He knew now that Jack Sparrow love him more than anything in the world, and he would never be abandoned. He loved truly and in return was truly loved.  
  
William Turner never again had another nightmare, about the day he was shot, for the rest of his life. 


	4. IV

It was hot. In all the time since Will had re-joined Jack on the Pearl, it had never been as hot as it was now.  
  
Will was below deck with Tommy, lounging in his room. It was by far, the coolest place on the ship. Tommy lay on his bed, and Will sat, reclining in a stuffed chair. Of all the crew-men onboard, Tommy and Annamaria were the only two who knew of Will's relationship with Jack. (He had walked into Jack's room at a very in-opportune moment, about two weeks ago.) It wasn't that either Jack or Will was ashamed of their being together, but they weren't about to jump up and down and yell it out loud. Who knew how everyone would take the news. So they just kept it quiet.  
  
"So, have you ever been with a girl?" Tommy asked. Obviously fascinated by Will's sexual life.  
  
"Yeah, one." Will responded.  
  
"One time or one girl?"  
  
Will sighed, ever since Tommy had walked in on him and Jack, the questions were coming non-stop from Tommy. "One girl."  
  
Tommy nodded, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. "Didn't you like it or what?"  
  
Will shrugged, "Sure I liked it, but being with Jack is much more enjoyable."  
  
At this Tommy propped himself up on his elbow, looking at Will, "What's it like?"  
  
"What's what like?" Will asked, a little confused.  
  
Tommy rolled his eyes, "You know, being with a guy?"  
  
Will's face flushed a dull red, "Just like being with a girl, only... more intense."  
  
Tommy could tell that Will was growing uncomfortable, so he let the subject drop. Laying back down, hands back behind his head he stared at the ceiling once more, "I didn't mean to pry, I just wanted to know."  
  
"It's alright. It's just that I don't fully understand our relationship myself, so I'm having a hard time trying to put it into words."  
  
Tommy nodded and was silent for a few minutes. "Just one more." He said.  
  
Will couldn't help but smile, "Sure." "Have you ever done it to him?" Will's brows knitted, "Done what?"  
  
Tommy leaned back up on his elbow, "You know... fucked him?"  
  
Will's face blushed an incredible shade of red and he immediately dropped Tommy's gaze, staring at the floor, "No." He whispered.  
  
With a small laugh from Tommy, Will excused himself; highly embarrassed for a reason un-known to him.  
  
Will returned to Jack's room, and spent the remainder of the day laying on the bed, thinking.  
  
As soon as the sun started it's trek to the Western skyline, Will left the room he now shared with Jack. Wandering slowly about the deck, he watched at the sun sank below the line of the sea, leaving the Pearl with a calm and cool night.  
  
Before the stars began to dot the night sky, Will made his way over to Jack at the helm.  
  
A bright smile lit Jack's face as his eyes spotted Will approaching him, "Hello, love." He said with a grin as Will stepped up to him, "What brings you up here?"  
  
Will slid his arms around Jack, before tucking his head under Jack's chin.  
  
Jack was taken aback, removing his hands from the wheel, he placed them around the body that was clinging to him, "What's wrong Will?" He asked softly, running his hands up and down his back.  
  
Will was silent and shook his head.  
  
This wasn't good.  
  
Jack continued to hold onto him with one arm, using the other hand to tip Will's chin up, "What's wrong?"  
  
Will allowed a pained smile to form on his lips, those black eyes were full of concern for him. His heart filled at the thought, "Nothing." He whispered. "Just feeling a little down I guess."  
  
Jack's hand slid around, playing absently with a strand of the soft brown hair, "Anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked softly.  
  
Will just stared at him. How he loved Jack. This man had saved his life, cared for him, and loved him. He didn't deserve any of it. Without a word, he reached around. Taking a firm hold on the back of Jack's neck, he pulled him forward, pressing their mouth's together. Jack gasped lightly but quickly returned the kiss with equal fire.  
  
Will tilted his head to the side as Jack's tongue demanded entrance to his mouth. He gladly opened and met his tongue, pushing his own along it. Moaning softly, Will continued to push for the back of Jack's mouth, fighting a daring battle with the other tongue.  
  
After a few moments of this wordless sparing, Jack pulled his mouth from Will's. Grabbing onto him, Jack shoved him back against the wheel.  
  
Will's breath left him in a gasp as his back came into contact with the helm of the ship. In a matter of moments, Jack was pressed up against him, smashing their mouths together again.  
  
Will grasped onto Jack's shoulder with one hand while the other worked it's way, quickly, down between his legs. Jack groaned into his mouth as Will's hand cupped the growing bulge in the front of his pants. He moaned as Will's palm pressed down and began rubbing over his hidden erection.  
  
Holding the side of Will's face and neck with one hand, he used the other to push himself slightly away from the body he had pinned against the wheel. Leaning forward on his forearm, he used the hand that had pushed him away from Will to run down his side, to his thigh. Hooking his hand in the crook of his knee, he pulled up, forcing Will's legs apart.  
  
Will got the idea and curled his leg around Jack's waist, giving him better access to his throbbing dick. "Jack." He gasped quietly, as he was pushed back against the wheel; this time with Jack between his legs.  
  
He moved his other foot out to give himself better balance, and groaned as Jack began to move against him.  
  
His erection pulsed as his stomach tightened. Removing his hand from Jack's groin, he placed it on his hip, pulling Jack harder against him. Jack complied and thrust hard, pushing Will up onto his toes with the force of his thrust.  
  
There was no real rhythm as they rubbed up against one another; they just pushed for release, and it was quickly rushing up on them.  
  
For the first time since the two had been together, Jack came first. Bucking hard against Will's own erection, he exploded with a loud moan. Will clung to him as he shook with the force of his climax, holding him upright. Once the spasms in Jack's body calmed, Will picked up the movement again; quite determined to get off. Jack pressed against him and joined the motion, moving with him until he suddenly stilled. With a hoarse shout, he too came.  
  
Both were panting heavily as they pulled apart. "Feeling better?" Jack asked with a smirk, breathing not yet returned to normal.  
  
Will grinned back, "A little."  
  
"'A little'?" Jack said with faux shock, "Well just what would make you feel entirely better?"  
  
Will looked innocent as he pondered and responded, "Maybe you inside me... fucking me..."  
  
Jack's eyes darkened with desire at that statement. "Yeah?"  
  
Will nodded before pulling Jack down into another kiss.  
  
His erection was back. Throbbing against the front of his, now soaked, breeches; as if he hadn't found his blissful release mere moments ago. With a heavy groan, Jack pulled himself from Will, "Come on then. I can't have you moping around now can I?"  
  
Will grinned while maintaining a sultry look.  
  
Jack took his hand and led him across the deck of the ship to the quarters they shared.  
  
Closing and locking the door, (neither were eager for a repeat of Tommy barging in on them in the middle of their... escapades.) Jack quickly unbelted his pants; watching as Will did the same. Pulling his shirt over his head, he grabbed Will to him. Jack began kissing him deeply, while Will still struggled with his shirt. His arms were stuck in it behind his back, and being kissed so passionately by Jack was doing nothing to clear his mind enough to rid him of the damn thing.  
  
But as far as Jack was concerned, he could struggle with it all night, as long as the rest of his body was free, he didn't care where his hands were.  
  
At that moment, Will's shirt slid over his hands and met the floor. Eagerly, he reached between their bodies and grasped Jack's erection. With a groan, Jack decided that he would strike his previous thought, about not caring where Will's hands were, from the records.  
  
Nudging Will back towards the bed, he was careful not to move to fast. After all, what kind of a mood would there be in the room if Will suddenly fell over?  
  
When the backs of Will's knees came into contact with the bed, he allowed himself to be pushed backwards onto it; bringing Jack with him. Letting go of Jack's erection, he pulled the older man over him, then back down for another kiss. Jack quickly worked his way between Will's legs, all the while continuing their passionate kiss. Will spread his legs and hooked them around Jack's waist, giving him easy access to his entire body. Jack's mouth left his, traveling down his jaw to his throat. There, he began to suck. Will moaned from the sensation and could feel his flesh tighten even more. He was quickly nearing the point of being too hard.  
  
"Jack, please." He gasped.  
  
With an audible sound, Jack pulled his mouth from Will's neck. Quite proud of the large purple bruise taking form there. With a grin, he brought three of his fingers to Will's mouth; which opened to meet them. Sucking the fingers into his mouth, Will could feel his stomach tighten in anticipation; he was absolutely on fire with need. Jack's fingers were pulled from his mouth and Jack's lips were quickly covering his again.  
  
Will couldn't help sucking in a breath when Jack's fingers pushed against his opening. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world, having Jack loosen him up; but when Jack's tongue invaded his mouth, he quickly forgot his discomfort and allowed the intrusion without protest. A moan escaped him as Jack began to rub him from the inside; and he arched his hips to meet the questing fingers.  
  
"That's it Will." Jack whispered throatily as Will began to thrust lightly against his fingers. After few moments of this, Jack withdrew his fingers and was met with a frustrated moan. Jack briefly pressed his lips to Will's, "Shh..."  
  
Jack moved into position, took one of Will's hands in his and began to push forward. Will's eyes fell shut as Jack's stiff flesh breached him, sucking in a breath. When Jack heard the noise, he slowed his movements and pushed on as gently as he could. Both let out a moan of relief once Jack was buried fully inside him. Leaning up, Will captured Jack's lips with his, kissing him slowly.  
  
When Jack released his mouth, he used the hand not holding Will's, to brush sweaty strands of hair from Will's face. "Okay?" Jack asked, a little out of breath. His answer was a silent nod.  
  
Still holding onto Will's hand, Jack pulled his hips back and shoved them forward in a quick, sharp movement.  
  
Will hissed in a breath as Jack began to thrust in and out of him. Keeping his eyes closed, he concentrated on the feelings inside his body. Jack's face was close to his, he knew, studying his every movement for the slightest sign of discomfort. One hand was clenched in his, the other was reverently touching every bit of his body it could get at. Jack was murmuring, speaking softly to him in incoherent, incomplete sentences; speaking platitudes of his love. Their sweat-slicked skin rubbing together as Jack continued to thrust in and out of him.  
  
He would never tire of this.  
  
Unexpectedly, he felt his stomach tighten, his climax quickly approaching, "Jack." He gasped, opening his eyes.  
  
Somehow, Jack understood exactly what he was asking, and wrapped his hand around Will's dripping length. With quick, rough movements, Will was easily brought to the edge. Jack watched him through half-lidded eyes. Watching as Will writhed in passion under him; body rocking up and down from the force of his thrusts.  
  
How he loved Will.  
  
Leaning down, he brought their lips together again as he jerked hard on Will's erection, causing the younger man to cry out into his mouth. Spurts of hot liquid hit his stomach as Will reached his peak, crying out for him.  
  
Just as always, he held himself back, allowing Will to ride out his orgasm and reap all the feeling he could from it. Will grabbed onto his backside, forcing him further inside him. Thrusting hard one last time, Jack exploded deep inside Will's warm body.  
  
He groaned deeply and moaned Will's name; still thrusting shallowly.  
  
Slowly, the shakes and jerks subsided in his body and Jack lowered himself down onto Will; gratefully collapsing into his arms.  
  
After a minute or so of heavy breathing, Jack leaned up and caught Will's mouth with his. Kissing him softly yet passionately.  
  
No words were spoken as Jack withdrew from him and rolled onto his side. For a moment, Will was left with a feeling of abandonment; shivering. All thoughts of such were quickly replaced when Jack's arms went about his body and pulled him up onto his side. Will moved over, so he was safely wrapped in Jack's arms, pressed firmly against him, head tucked under Jack's chin.  
  
He felt a kiss press into his hair and Jack began to slowly stroke his back.  
  
"I love you Jack." Will whispered.  
  
Jack smiled. He didn't deserve Will's love, and he knew it. Nothing he had ever done in his life warranted such a beautiful relationship.  
  
Tightening his arms about the body in his arms, he whispered into the night, "I love you too, Will." 


End file.
